


The news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Fantastic stuff!
Relationships: Argus Filch/Kreacher
Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097210





	The news

Our story starts in Argus Filch and Kreacher's house, Argus has some good news.

Kreacher asked, "What's with that big goofy grin on your face?"

Argus shrugged. "Oh, nothing much. Just that the Minister has legalised inter-species weddings."

Kreacher gasped. "Sge what now?"

Argus smiled. "You heard me, Kreach. As of today, we can marry. If you still want to, that is."

Kreacher grinned. "I've been waiting for this day for so long now, it seems so surreal."


End file.
